A vertical turret milling machine is a common machine that is used in many machine shops. A key to its popularity is its use in a multitude of ways. To accomplish this flexibility of use, such machines have a generally flat bed that is movable, by means of jackscrews or the like, in three linear dimensions. To hold a workpiece and thereafter to move the workpiece selectively in the three linear dimensions, one of a variety of clamping devices is bolted to the bed, the selection of the device being dependent upon the operation to be performed, the shape of the workpiece, and, in some cases, the mere preference of the operator.
Far and away the most often used clamping device is a simple, straight-jawed vise. Such a vise is the basic clamping device with which all machinists are familiar.
A disadvantage of a machine in which a variety of clamping means is used is in the size and weight of the various clamping means, coupled with the fact that when a change of clamping means is required, the clamping means on the machine must be removed and stored and the newly selected clamping means must be removed from storage and mounted on the machine bed. Thus, it can be seen that a means for safely carrying a frequently-used clamping device and storing this clamping device near the machine while another clamping device is being used on the bed would be a useful means for the machinist using a vertical turret milling machine to employ.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide apparatus adapted to carry and to store, while adapted to be supported on a vertical turret milling machine, such clamping apparatus as may be frequently used on the bed of such a milling machine.
It is an object of this invention to provide such carrying and storing apparatus that is adapted to be attached to and supported by the glide or way that supports the motorized milling tool.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a carrying and storing apparatus that is articulated for substantially planar motion of the distal end thereof while having plural degrees of freedom to provide such motion.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a carrying and storing apparatus adapted to carry and store plural clamping apparatuses simultaneously.